


Dimwit Dazai is safe

by TrandafirNegru



Series: Between the scenes [1]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Movie: Bungou Stray Dogs: Dead Apple, Not Beta Read, Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrandafirNegru/pseuds/TrandafirNegru
Summary: After watching Dead Apple, I really wondered why Chuuya was sitting there on the floor on his own and tried my best to create something that could have happened between crashing down from the sky and Akutagawa finding him there.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Between the scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122797
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Dimwit Dazai is safe

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Dead Apple, I really wondered why Chuuya was sitting there on the floor on his own and tried my best to create something that couly have happened between those two scenes:
> 
> https://youtu.be/0e9xckPB9tM
> 
> https://youtu.be/6FLgy6V-4Ng
> 
> please be gentle with me, this is the first thing I have written in years 🥺

As they dropped to the hard concrete floor, Chuuya let out a choked noise as a result of the air being pushed out of his body by the sudden force of his body hitting the floor. Due to Dazai nullifying his ability, he wasn’t able to catch himself as swiftly as he would have been able by simply manipulating gravity. He had landed hard on his knees, somehow planted directly between Dazai’s slender legs and felt the impact of his body colliding with the floor throughout his body. He was now directly staring down at the taller man’s crotch. His arms were sprawled awkwardly over Dazai’s thighs and his tired body felt heavy and tingly. Even though he hasn’t felt like this a lot, he sure knew the feeling that came after using corruption to an extent that was testing his entire body’s limits. The previous fight against the dragon had cost him a great deal of energy, he wasn’t even sure if he had made it any minute longer.

To get out of his awkward position, he tried lifting his head up immediately, only to be held back by Dazai's hand on his neck which was restraining his head from moving up. “Let go, asshole!”, Chuuya hissed, trying not to stare too hard at Dazai's crotch right in front of him. He couldn’t help it - he was quite literally held back from doing anything besides staring at it. For a moment he caught himself wondering what size was hiding just beneath the fancy white pants. “Don’t move.”, he heard Dazai's voice somewhere above his head, “The fog hasn’t cleared.” Hearing this made Chuuya reflexively hold his breath for a second before he realized that he could have breathed in the strange fog since the moment he hit the floor.

“I don’t want to have to protect you from your special ability in this situation.” Of course, that made sense. It at least explained why Dazai was still touching him, but it didn’t explain why he was also keeping his head down at all. Chuuya had heard about the suicides, that seemingly had caused ability users to kill themselves with their own abilities. Knowing his strength, he was quite sure that he would not fall for some stupid ability that tried to mess with his head, but on the other hand it caused some anxiety in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t fully know how it worked. His will to live was always quite strong - very much contrasting the man whose crotch he had to stare at. But still, he did not know how the fog made sane ability users go mad enough to kill themselves, so he had to trust Dazai on this one.

“It’s still not over?”, Chuuya muttered, as he slowly felt the exhaustion spread throughout his entire body like poison. “No, it’s just beginning.” Dazai's answer sounded almost like he was miles away. Chuuya tried his best to keep his mind focused, and most importantly awake, but the heavy feeling in his limbs made it almost impossible. “Shit.”, he coursed between gritted teeth, blinking rapidly as the weight of Dazai's hand suddenly felt like it had doubled over the course of a few seconds. His neck felt slowly started cramping, the muscles barely able to hold his head up in the position he was in.

“I can’t move a single finger.” He blinked again, putting all of his thoughts to the goal of staying conscious, as his body finally gave up. Chuuya wasn’t even sure if he had finished his sentence, as his heavy eyelids closed and his head slowly dropped into Dazai’s lap. Then, Chuuya was out like a light. His head resting on Dazai's lap while his body was awkwardly sprawled across his legs.

Dazai's hand was still hovering over the place where Chuuya’s head had been only a moment ago, as he looked down on the smaller man’s unconscious figure. The way his head had dropped into his lap would give him a sore neck afterwards, but that would probably be the least of his worries when he wakes up. Mentally preparing himself for the yelling that would follow as soon as the mafia executive would wake up again, Dazai gently put his hand back on Chuuya's head.

Touching his bare arm would have been just as effective, though Dazai didn’t care too much about it. For a moment he wondered where Chuuya had left his coat but didn’t question it further. His ex-partner would often leave his coat behind, especially during fights. He once explained that it would only hinder him in his movements, and he would have a wider range for his attacks if he left the coat behind. That was probably due to the fact that even after all those years, he primarily used his legs instead of his arms when it came to near-range combat moves.

Eventually there would be small sounds of falling rocks or cracks in the surrounding mess, but otherwise, it was awfully quiet. Dazai took a second look around the place they had landed, looking for potential threats and also for Chuuya's hat and coat. When he didn’t notice anything that looked suspicious, so he let out a small sigh and tried to relax a bit.

Dazai looked down at Chuuya who was breathing steadily against his side. Even though the position he was in was everything but comfortable, the bundle of anger looked a lot calmer than he usually did when Dazai was around. Absentmindedly, Dazai started gently stroking the ginger locks, making them look even more disheveled than they were before. He slowly shifted his position a bit, stretching his legs, so he would be more comfortable. Chuuya's motionless body slid a bit closer to the floor, arms sprawled next to Dazai's legs. The cold floor sure would be cold uncomfortable in this position, but neither Dazai's butt nor Chuuya's unconscious body cared at this moment due to the post-fight exhaustion.

He didn’t know how long they had stayed in this position, but Dazai eventually had closed his eyes just for a short while in order to relax a bit. His hand was still buried in Chuuya’s hair, stroking the soft curls now and then. The small groans that came from the man in his lap became more noticeable from minute to minute, so Dazai figured that the princess would be waking up soon.

Chuuya’s head moved a little and Dazai heard him hiss in pain. “What... the fuck.”, Chuuya murmured as he found himself in a very strange angle, still spread out between a pair of long legs. He felt a hand that was caressing his awkwardly twisted head slowly and gently and realized that he was still laying on Dazai after the previous fight they were in and tried lifting his head again, this time without being held down again. “The fog has cleared. You should be safe now.”, Dazai exclaimed, without showing any emotion in his tone. His hand was still placed on Chuuya’s head as he lifted it and his eyes met Dazai’s.

Due to the strange position he had fallen unconscious in, he was now laying on top of Dazai, his hands supporting his weight next to the tall man’s hips. He felt incredibly heavy, his body ached for sleep and the warmth radiating from the body underneath him didn’t make it any better. “You deserve a good night’s sleep”, Dazai commented, as if he had read Chuuya’s mind. That obvious, huh? Chuuya nodded slowly, his neck aching with even the smallest movement. “It was a tough day.”, Chuuya simply answered, not able to contain a small yawn as he sat up between Dazai’s legs. He noticed the small smile on the lips of his ex-partners face, it was only there for the blink of an eye.

Despite his entire body protesting against the movements, Chuuya slowly stood up and stretched his sore limbs. He was pretty sure that there was no part of his body that didn’t make a cracking sound at that moment. He looked down at Dazai who looked back up at him and sighed heavily. “Get up, idiot.” Chuuya stretched out his hand and Dazai took it, only to be pulled back to his feet again. He often forgot how strong the smaller man was, despite his petite figure and even without his ability.

Dazai didn’t loosen his grip on Chuuya’s hand, even as he was standing up. “I need my hand back, you know. You got two yourself.”, he commented, craning his sore neck a bit to look up into Dazai’s face. Now they were in the next awkward position, standing almost uncomfortably close to each other, just breathing and staring in each other's eyes, as the sun was slowly rising. The warm colors of the sunrise reflected in Dazai’s brown eyes, making them look like they were made of honey or liquid gold. The color softened his usual cold and absent gaze that he usually wore after a fight. Chuuya swallowed hard. It was moments like these that made him realize the beauty of the man in front of him. “Take a picture, that will last longer.”, Dazai’s bemused voice commented on Chuuya staring at his face for a bit too long to be unintentional.

Chuuya freed his hand from Dazai’s grip, due to the absence of his gloves, awfully aware of their warm softness. He still can’t believe those were the hands of a mass murderer. “I’m just tired and zoned out for a bit, shut up.” His voice was back to the usual anger, even though it was a bit dulled by tiredness. “Oh? So you only stared at me like that because you are tired?” Dazai leaned a bit forward with a playful undertone in his voice. He liked taking every given opportunity to tease Chuuya, it was his way of making sure he was okay even after such a tough day. “Oi, back off”, Chuuya exclaimed angrily, shooting death glares at Dazai. He wasn’t in the mood to give in to his teasing, he just wanted to go home and soak his body in a hot bath while drinking some expensive wine. Was that too much to ask for?

“Oh you mean like this?” With a smug grin on his face, Dazai leaned closer. “Other direction, dimwit.” Like a cat that didn’t want a human face in its fur, Chuuya pushed his hands against Dazai’s face, trying to push him away. Surprisingly, he then felt a grip on his wrists that pulled his hands from Dazai’s face and his whole body closer to the other man’s. He stumbled a bit, completely taken off guard by the sudden movement, and fell against a skinny but tall body.

“Did that fog mess up your head even more than usual or-”, Chuuya’s complaints were completely cut off by a pair of soft lips being pressed on his. That definetely was new. Too shocked to move at first, he just stood there, not sure if that was really happening right now. Even more surprised by his own actions, Chuuya slowly started moving his lips against Dazais, returning his kiss shyly. His tense body leaned into the taller man as he stood up on the tip of his toes in an attempt to balance out their height difference a bit. Chuuya felt Dazai’s arms wrapping around his waist, holding him flush against his own body, steadying both of their bodies. They found a slow and sloppy pace in their kissing really quickly, almost like they did this all the time.

With his hands free from the grip on his wrists, Chuuya slowly started moving them up into Dazai’s hair, slowly stroking the soft brown curls and running them through his fingers as the kiss deepened. He felt the others hands trail down from his waist to his hips, squeezing them lightly, pressing their bodies even closer together than before. Dazais body felt warm and good against his, even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he enjoyed it while it lasted. The warmth that was being pressed against him made Chuuya forget about the aches of his body for a moment, his mind feeling foggy.

In the back of his mind he questioned if he was still unconcious on the floor, being left behind by Dazai in the strange fog. Maybe the fog showed people something they would absolutely hate so they would want to kill themselves afterwards? But those doubts were quickly passed aside by the realness of Dazai’s big warm hands rubbing circles on the small of his back. No. This couldn’t be a trick of some ability. This was real and this was strange but also... good. It was the only thing that would stop their bickering for a while and replace it with the hazy feeling of nothingness that came with kissing somebody.

After what felt like an eternity, they slowly pulled away from each other, gasping for breath. Nobody said anything. Chuuya wanted to say something rude, something smug... but he was lost for words for once, which was not often the case. Dazai had caught him off guard, wiped every thought about the previous fight out of his mind and made him lost for words. “I’m glad you made it out alive. I wouldn’t know who else to bother if you had died without me.”, Dazai said while his face was still close to Chuuya’s, his voice a mere whisper. Chuuya opened his mouth to respond something, but he was still lost for words. It was like Dazai slapped him across the face. His words sank into Chuuyas mind as he repeated them over and over again. It sounded honestly, despite their usual rivalry and hatred for each other. They often told the other one to go and die in a filthy ditch so this turn was entirely new. “Well it would be boring without you so I figured saving you or die trying would be fitting.”

Dazai chuckled and slowly let go of Chuuya’s body, moving back a bit in order to put some space between them. Kissing his rival was not what he originally intendet, but the intense stare of those ocean blue eyes and the high feeling after a fight that’s been won made him throw his concerns overboard. And he regret nothing.

“I should go back to the Agency and apologize for teaming up with the enemy for a while.” Pushing his hair back behind his ear as he spoke, Dazai gave Chuuya a small smile and Chuuya understood. It wouldn’t be good to be seen together now. Their rivaling organizations wouldn’t be too pleased to find out that they shared a little moment after teaming up only to fight a greater evil. He nodded and sat back down on the floor, leaning against one of the larger pieces of concrete as he watched Dazai walk away in some direction.

Chuuya decided to just stay there a little longer. It would only raise suspicions if he walked away the same time as Dazai and he didn’t have enough energy left in his body to deal with this right now. Instead he just stared straight ahead, letting all the events of the day replay in his mind in order to cope with them. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there all on his own before he heard some footsteps coming closer. By the pattern of them, he didn’t think they would be a threat. The black coat and black and white hair quickly confirmed this.

Akutagawa slid down a small hill that was formed by one of the bigger pieces of concrete that was laying on the floor and quickly looked around. “What are you doing here?”, Chuuya asked without looking up from the place he had be staring at, “Dimwit Dazai is safe.”


End file.
